worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen
Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen (エイラ・イルマタル・ユーティライネン?) She is based on Eino Ilmari Juutilainen. Background The fifteen year old top ace of the Suomus Air Force 24th Unit with the rank of Pilot Officer (although the three roses on her collar would indicate the rank of captain). Eila's hobby is fortune-telling with tarot cards, although the accuracy of her predictions is questionable at best. Somewhat mischievous, like her familiar. She has a talent for analyzing the thoughts and feelings of her companions, and this skill translates well to the battlefield where her judgment is used to consistently outwit her opponents. Her magic ability Foresight (未来予知 Mirai Yochi) grants her a limited ability to predict the future. She can sense and dodge enemy fire with relative ease and anticipate their movements. However, the ability seems to be focused on the near future and her projections on more complicated issues have been imprecise. Before her transfer to the 501st, she and Nikka were fellow squadron members, and Elma Leivonen of the 507th is the senior of her. Strike Witches “What If?” — 1947 thumb|left|100px In 1947 Flight Lieutenant Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen is the first witch in Suomus army to be awarded third Mannerheim Cross. :This shouldn't be considered entirely canonical, because it was only tweeted by Fumikane. It also differs from what happened to the pilot she is based on: Eino never got more than two Mannerheim Crosses. Appearances Anime *Season 1 *Season 2 Audio Media *Himegoe Voice Albums *Hime Uta Song Albums *Himebana Drama Albums *Himeroku Drama Albums *Strike Witches Gakuen *Himegoe CD 2 Voice Albums *Starlight Stream Light Novels * Strike Witches Otome no Maki * Strike Witches 2 * 500overs in Africa Manga *Tenkū no Otome-tachi *Kimi to Tsunagaru Sora *The Shape of Our Bond Video Games *'All of them!' Eila's Comments About Other Characters On Minna : "Wing Commander Minna? She's one of the best superiors ever. After all, she let me build the sauna right after I asked her. It's also thanks to her Sanya is here now, but she's probably the one who's scariest when she's angry. All I did was measure how big her boobs were... This is just between you and me but... they were actually quite big!" On Lynette : "She's our expert sniper. There are a lot of skilled hunters in my homeland, Suomus, and with her skills, she would do just fine as one! She doesn't seem interested at all in that though. Ah, and she good and brewing tea! And as you can see, her size is enough to compete with the largest in the unit." On Miyafuji : "Although she's new, she tries to do her best no matter what she does. I guess that's an example to follow. It's guess it's good she's getting along well with Sanya, but I can't believe they have birthdays on the same date... I'm a little envious. And I really wanted the thing with the radio to be only mine and Sanya's secret, yet... Also, Lucchini said her breasts were worthy of a "consolation prize". Let them grow a little bigger and might feel like touching them.~ But please, no more cod-liver oil." On Mio : "The Squadron Leader is a good person. She's strict, but not overly fond of formalities. I like her. I wouldn't mind it if she were a just a little bigger though. What? All I'm talking about is breasts? Hehe. Oh, but that's what you want, right?" On Perrine : "That stuck-up four-eyes? *sigh* Miyafuji is having a hard time with her as well. It's like she's getting targeted just from being from the same country as Squadron Leader Sakamoto. According to my fortune-telling, her future with the Squadron Leader is... something I will keep secret. Ah, but she's fun to tease. She's extremely serious and stubborn you know? As for her breasts, well, a consolation prize, just like Miyafuji." On Lucchini : "She's a quite lively girl, isn't she? She often causes mischief and gets yelled at, but when people like her are around, military life will never get boring. That we're competing about who is first to measure the newcomers as they come is a secret, just so you know. Hm? Measure what? Aren't you listening?" On Shirley : "Oh she's big! Where? Oh you know what I'm talking about. Hehe. I'd like to try touching them some day. Seems like Sanya looks up to her a little. Well, she's a fun person to be around so... S-sanya is just fine the way she is now!" On Trude : "She's the kind of person who never lets her guard down. I had to make quite an effort before I finally got touch her! She's never gets jokes and is quite stubborn, so I didn't really like her at first, but she's changed quite a lot recently. Teasing her over Miyafuji was quite fun. Although she's usually really stiff, she has a weak spot for little sisters. Wait... She's kind towards little sisters...? Sanya's in danger! Ah, right. And she was bigger than expected." On Erica : "You never know what this one is thinking... Her breasts are smaller than what you'd expect, you know? When I grabbed her and was surprised over that, she just turned around and laughed “Fu fu fu...” That's not how you're supposed to react! What? I'm not the one to talk? And why is that? But she's really amazing when she's flying! I won't lose to her when it comes to dodging maneuvers though!" On Sanya : "Sanya? ... Sanya, huh? hmm... ah, sorry. Thinking of Sanya sort of... makes my heart ache. I wonder why? ... eh? Her breasts? Sanya's!? What the hell are you looking at!? I wouldn't talk about that, idiot!" Gallery Perrine_gets_her_glasses_stolen.jpg Eila_18_years_old_(1947).jpg I_can't_see_shit,_captain.jpg Category:Strike Witch Category:501st Joint Fighter Wing Category:Flying Officers Category:Pilot Officers Category:Strike Witches IF